wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Redwood (Granite)
R E D W O O D This Oc belongs to Gran, and her entry for the LGBTQ contest Please do not edit or steal for rps and fanfics without permission. APPEARANCE Redwood is an extremely tiny dragon with scales as bright that it could be matched with the green grass coming in during spring. Grass mixed with the red earth that is, because Redwood wasn't named for his spring green scales. He was named from the large leopard appaloosa red-brown spotting that covers his entire body. The red intertwines with every asset of the dragon from his horns to creating a brown ring in his pine green eyes. His facial are dainty to say the least. With a shorter snout and more curved horn. Redwood always carried on with glassy and nervous expression, wide-eyed as he stared at you. Oddly enough it's his resting face, and darn doesn't he look innocent. With the stare comes with a unique talon crafted necklace given by his beloved. It's an elegant piece of twisted redwood attached to a piece of fairly itchy twine that places glass beads around the chip in question. PERSONALITY Redwood can simply be described as a nervous wreck. Not always a description given the the dragon, but ine that surely came in fast when he entered adulthood. The poor innocent Redwood was a normal dragonet, very playful and happy. But soon enough his young mind was corsed and shaped by the strict rules given by both Lamb's Ear and Coastal. With this shaping and changing, Redwood wad always had the idea of trying to fit in with the rest of the Pyrrhian tribes. He needed to fit in and seemed normal in order to be a part of the rest of society. This ruined thd mind and best future of Redwood with his excessive need to be normal. Eventually he'd secluded himself from the rest of the dragons in the city of Sanctuary. Ever since Tundra visted Sanctuary, the two talked and soon enough Redwood learned what he needed to do to retrieve normacy. Not try to gain it, just be what you are. These words given by the wondrous IceWing did change the outlook of the LeafWing Redwood. Slowly but surely Redwood started ignoreing the mindset given by his parents, but not without help and process still to work on. ABILITIES If Redwood has a single talent, it's blending in. Although he is a LeafWing whose parents came from the lost continent, he doesn't stand as someone worth your time. An incredible ability for Redwood because of how easily he can slip out of slippery situations. How timid he looks, no oke beating a dragon in an alley would bother trying to go after him. HISTORY Redwood wasn't there to see how the HiveWing burned the jungles in which his SapWing parents were born. Both Coastal and Lamb's Ear flew with the LeafWing-SilkWing exodus when they were dragonets. Although many intended to leave once they got the help they needed. Well that wasn't in the plan because the tribe has spent two years on the continet trying to gather the forces they need. With this, Coastal and Lamb's Ear decided to settle down together since this land is free of the HiveWing tyranny. Thus came their only Dragonet, Redwood. Hatched in a nest made out of smoothed cedar branches that flow in such a way that it resembles the waves of the ocean. This red spotted dragonet was taken into the arms of her parents and raised a relatively normal dragonethood. But there's a twist. The twist is that she was being raised by metaphorical tigers or what is known as "Tiger Parenting". Tiger parenting is harsh to everyone, Redwood was a victim of this. Leading to a dreary and very restricted upbringing. Doing what her parents asked over what she felt. A good example of this is keeping her (or his) gender orientation secret from the parents, hovering around Redwood. Once they turned seven years old, they could work a proper job. A quite lonely 6 years had past at the slow job in the same fish hatchery his parents worked in. This was the lowest his life had sunk into the valley of woe. Until one very intresting and outspoken IceWing had landed. Tundra wowed Redwood from the start. He had never seen a bard performing out in the streets. Such passion, such strength came in waves from the dragon. Redwood had to know what made this dragon brave enough to walk out into the streets to tell the tales he does. Thus from a small talk in an alleyway came a flourishing friendship from all they talked about. Ranging from questions about the lost continent to very personal questions. All of this was nearing the end. Redwood couldn't bare the idea of the words of wisdom being lost to the sands of time when Tundra had left. This was the last chance! A fluster of words, and the revelation of the deepest secret he held came to Tundra. A highly emotional beat to say the least, but a beat signaling that he was ready to move on with his life. After a long and comforting hug, he peeped out the words: "Is it possible that I...could join you?" Tundra was the dragon who did lead to change in Redwood's life. And he was internally greatufl for him deciding to leave and join the IceWing on their trip to the town over. This travel went on with the pair and his spirits rose to a whole new level. Within sometime Tundra confessed their love for the LeafWing. He could say the feeling's mutual because Redwood had felt love for this drsgon who had taught them many things about himself and whom he connected with on a personal level. This love still grows and exists as the two pass over the desert dunes, or the statuesque trees in the rain kingdom, or anywhere on the continent of Pyrrhia. RELATIONSHIPS Parents Looking back of his parents since leaving the quaint town of Sanctuary, Redwood couldn't defend his parent's actions. These dragons had kept their old ideas of perfection over letting the ideas of this ever changing Neutral/Negative Tundra Redwood entirely admires the bravery of this IceWing. But a IceWing with that spratic of a appearance and personality kinda have to be brave. So goes the tales of how they defied the IceWing queen. And so goes Redwood's eye growing three sizes with every fire side tale. It's easily to say that Redwood will stay with them through thick and thin. Utter love of his life/Extremely positive TRIVIA *Need something. GALLERY Fullbody needed General Gallery .png| AH Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:LeafWings Category:Content (Labyrinth the Dragon)